Tierra & Oceano
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Que pasa cuando el mar y la tierra se unen
1. Los sentimientos de Tendo Akane

TIERRA Y OCEANO

Cuando los sentimientos se revelan atraves de sus ojos

CAPITULO 1

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TENDO AKANE

Estoy sentada frente a mi ventana, viendo a un punto fijo, mis ojos rojos e hinchados arden, y la causa, dos océanos azul-gris que me atormentan, cada vez que me pierdo en los ojos de él, siento que me consumo, pierdo vida, energía y fortaleza, al saber que esos mares nunca me verán mas que como una carga, un compromiso que hay que cubrir por honor y no por amor, de cualquier modo creo que me he resignado, esto estaba planeado desde un principio por nuestros propios padres aun antes de nacer, ¡Cielos! Ya es de noche, Kazumi no tarda en llamarnos para la cena, como es habitual en el ritual que se empeña desde hace dos años a que nuestra familia siga, pero hoy será diferente, por que yo Akane Tendo no bajare a cenar, ni hoy, ni mañana a desayunar, no bajare nunca mas…

Aun recuerdo el día en el monte Fénix, vi a mi mama, y yo quería tocar su mano pero ella con su amorosa y tierna sonrisa me dijo que no era mi tiempo, que él me necesitaba, y por eso volví, después él me dijo que me amaba, y como era de esperarse después de retracto, si no lo hubiese hecho dudaría que ese era Ranma, pero lo que mas duele es el fracaso de la boda, si no hubiera existido interrupción alguna el y yo ya estaríamos casados, el estaría atado de por vida a alguien que consideraba menos que una conocida, se que esta sobre el tejado en la misma dirección en la que ahora me encuentro, esperando el momento mas oportuno para entrar a mi ventana y disculparse pero… estoy tan cansada, siempre es lo mismo, me retan, pierdo, enfrento a los enemigos mas fuertes que yo, me lastiman, el se enfurece y termina lastimado aunque victorioso, también lastimado, y eso es lo que menos quiero Ranma que te lastimen, por eso, tome tu lugar en el monte Fénix, si yo hubiese muerto ese día lo hubiera hecho con gusto, por que además de salvar tu vida, te liberaría de este martirio al que te ataron contra tu voluntad, se que kodachi esta loca, y creo que descartada en tus gustos, Xian Pu con sus brujerías, no creo que esa seria tu elección Saotome, Ukío quizás, compartes con ella sentimientos de amistad, es bonita, sabe cocinar muy bien, siempre te trata con cariño, creo que no podías quedar en mejores manos Saotome, otra opción es que mi padre en el afán de seguir con la dinastía del combate libre, te ofertara casarte con Nabiki, si, Nabiki quien aunque jamás lo acepte, al igual que Kodachi, Ukío, Xian Pu y yo caímos victimas del hechizo de esos océanos tan profundos, Kazumi queda descartada, digamos que el doctor Toffu es tan obvio que hasta la despistada de Kazumi ya entendió parte de su comportamiento, lo que me preocupa es tu estado de Neko ken, hasta estas fechas que sepamos soy la única que puede sacarte de ese trance, pero creo que tu madre sabrá controlarte, es cierto, Nodoka, ella siempre sabe que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones… Ranma no estarás solo, hay mucha gente que te quiere en esta vida y muy pronto en el mas allá habrá una persona también…

La joven Tendo, se recargo en su escritorio, quien entrara en ese momento al cuarto de la chica, podría asegurar que se había quedado dormida estudiando, sin sospechar nada, mas que un apuesto y terco artista marcial de trenza que se encontraba en el tejado…


	2. Los sentimientos de Saotome Ranma

CAPITULO 2

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SAOTOME RANMA

La tierra firme que necesito para vivir, la halle en tus ojos, esas pupilas color tierra que hacen que me estremezca día y noche al verlos tan interesados en descifrar las miradas llenas de amor que te mando disfrazadas de rechazo y repulsión, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, tengo muchos enemigos muy extraños, que por alguna razón siempre terminan hiriendo a lo que mas amo, a ti Tendo Akane, aunque yo niego para todos, lo que para todos precisamente es evidente, Ryoga ya desistió de conquistarte, aunque no olvido todas las atenciones que le brindabas a el, creo que en parte es mi culpa, siempre te insulto y cada vez que lo hago siento como una espina se clava en mi corazón, pero ninguna es tan dolora como cuando te creí perdida, en el monte Fénix, si no hubieses regresado a mi, yo te hubiera seguido en el mas allá, no concibo la vida sin ti, si ti no me interesa, cuando volviste fue la alegría mas grande de mi vida, aunque la alegría duro poco después de descubrir que oíste todo, después la boda fallida, si no hubiera existido problema alguno en este momento estuviéramos abrazados en este mismo techo viendo las estrellas en santa paz, pero no.. yo y mi gran bocota, en ocasiones aun despierto en medio de la noche a causa de pesadillas constantes en las que sueño que te pierdo, que te alejas de mi caminando al lado de tu madre, si vi a tu mama en sueños, y sin duda eres la mas parecida a ella, pero… tengo miedo… y no se porque, valla ya se hizo de noche, no tarda Kazumi en llamarnos para la cena, solo espero verte ahí y que con una mirada me entiendas el amor y el orgullo que siento por ti, si me duele un poco el pecho aun, a causa del golpe por haberte defendido, pero me duele mas por los insultos que te dije después…

El chico estaba apunto de bajar el tejado cuando sintió un ki conocido disminuir a paso acelerado, asustado se coló por la ventana de la joven que parecía que estaba durmiendo en su escritorio, en su mano sostenía una fotografía de la familia compuesta solamente por Soun tomado de las manos por una Nabiki y Kazumi pequeñas, Noriko sosteniendo a Akane de bebe, la otra fotografía era de el mismo, seguro una venta de Nabiki, esa era una foto en donde el sonríe de una manera dulce y encantadora, recordó después que esa foto fue tomada por la misma Akane, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera enzima, el ki bajo aun mas, mas que el limite de cuando nos encontramos en estado de reposo, al ver mas detenidamente el escritorio apoyado con la lámpara de escritorio se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ¡Demonios Akane que estupidez cometiste! Gritaba el joven de la trenza mientras los demás integrantes miembros de la familia llegaban a la habitación

Ranma tomo entre sus brazos a la desfallecida chica y salto por la ventana, y así fue saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar al consultorio del doctor tofu…


	3. El despertar de Akane

CAPITULO 3

EL DESPERTAR DE AKANE

Cielos me duele la cabeza, en donde estoy, valla es el consultorio del docto Toffu…

La joven al querer incorporarse sintió que una presión en el pecho no la dejaba moverse, para su sorpresa era su prometido con leves evidencias de preocupación y de lagrimas, seguro estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormido, fue entonces cuando la chica comprendió, su plan había fallado, ella aun estaba con vida, Ranma en cambio cual instinto felino despertó en estado Neko ken, maullando lastimeramente y viendo a Akane con unos ojos de tristeza que ni ella misma se esperaba

¿Qué haces aquí?

Miau

Cielos ¿Cómo demonio entras en ese estado? Te topaste con Xian Pu transformada eso seguro

Miau- maulló en negativa

Te equivocas Akane- era el doctor Toffu que en esos instantes entraba a la habitación- Ranma según me cuenta Kazumi cuando salto de tu ventana contigo a cuestas lo hizo en esta de Neko ken

¿Sin influencia de algún felino cerca?

Si, y es extraño, pero creo saber la causa

¿Causa, a que se refiere doctor Toffu?

Veraz Ranma como todos sabemos esta que arrastra la cobija por la calle de la amargura por ti, pero como comprenderás su instinto de protección lo hace despreciarte para hacerte menos interesante a vista de sus enemigos

¿Cómo dice doctor?

Si, Akane, pensé que tu lo comprendías desde hace tiempo, Ranma te desprecia y te insulta para no hacerte un blanco fácil, aunque erróneo es su manera de cuidarte, pero no le puedes pedir mucho a alguien que fue criado por la misma persona que le causo el trauma del Neko ken

Dios, no, no lo sabía

Cuando llego aquí contigo y después de la llamada de Kazumi entendí eso, pero dime ¿Tu por que crees que eres la única que puede sacarlo de ese estado? El igual que un felino te convirtió en su Ama, por lo tanto entrego su corazón a un solo dueño… A ti Akane

La chica estaba demasiado confundida, tanta información después de lo que intento hacer solo por que ella creía lo contrario, se sentía mareada…

Aunque- expreso el doctor Toffu- también me comento que te vez sexy enojada, jajá creo que por eso te hace renegar demasiado

Akane no sabia que pensar y solo atino a decir

Valla masoquista es este tipo

El doctor Toffu rio levemente

Docto mi estado de salud seguro en este momento es muy mala verdad

Delicada, afortunadamente las pastillas ya estaban caducas y no surtió efecto de gran importancia, pero si traes una intoxicación que hay que atender, nada grave pero por lo pronto desancasa

Gracias doctor,

Mientras el joven galeno se retiraba de la habitación que había sido asignada a la joven de cabellos azules y ojos color tierra miro al gatito que se había quedado dormido nuevamente

Ella comprendiendo al fin las palabreas del doctor, acaricio la espesa melena del muchacho y dijo mas para ella misma

Gato, masoquista y dormilón, pero mi gatito al final de cuentas

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa en los labios quedo nuevamente dormida pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios


	4. El despertar de Ranma

CAPITULO 4 DESPERTAR DE RANMA

Sintió bajo su cara la suave y acompasada respiración de ella, a pesar de lo pálida se veía hermosa, pero una vez mas la imagen de ella muerta en el monte fénix ataco su mente y comenzó a llorar de pronto sintió la mano de la joven que seco sus lagrimas y el la vio atónito,

¿Por qué lo hiciste estúpida?

Akane con el ceño fruncido le respondió

Idiota estaba triste por lo que me dijiste ayer, estaba deprimida y recordé lo del monte Fénix, y quise ver a mama

El chico no tuvo armas contra eso

Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer y cual niño pequeño abrazo a una Akane sentada llorando y temblando como si temiera a que ella se alejara y alguien le hiciera daño

Que no ves estúpida que mi vida esta atada a mi, que tu vives yo vivo, tu mueres yo muero

Si pero como quieres que me de cuenta de todo eso cuando no paras de insultarme de humillarme

Lo hago por protegerte

Pues bonita manera de hacerlo

Es que no sabes que si los demás se enteran lo importante que eres en mi vida corres peligro

RANMA POR FAVOR, AUN ASI CORRO PELIGRO, SIEMPRE AUN CON INSULTOS Y SI ESA ES TU TECNICA SAOTOME SALVAR A AKANE CREEME CRETINO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO…pero… aun así quiero correr ese riesgo…

Sin darse cuenta uno y otro se habían declarado viendo uno un par de pupilas terreas que afianzaba en el deseo de ser mejor para ella y ella viendo el par de océanos que le decía que el la protegería siempre, de todos, hasta de ella misma…

Fin


End file.
